He's Armed, She's Dangerous
by MsKayCee99
Summary: Detective Inuyasha Taisho is having a hard time trying to catch Naraku, Number 1 on Japan's Most Wanted List. When Kagome Higurashi, notorious thief and assassin, gets arrested, she offers Inuyasha something that will help him finally catch Naraku: her knowledge of the criminal mind. Can they get along and put Naraku behind bars, or will some past relationship issues get in the way
1. Prologue

He's Armed, She's Dangerous

Okay. So I'm new to this writing thing. Please review and give me some critical advice if you can. No flames please. Note that this story is quite Americanized, since I'm, well, American. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha franchise. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

Until this moment in time, he thought had everything figured out.

"No."

He couldn't believe how helpless he was. Disfigured arm. Broken ribs. Fractured spine.

He lay there sprawled on the floor, watching his partner take the pistol into her small, but strong hands.

Not that she's never handled such a device before. She was actually quite experienced. But the thing that frightened him the most is that she was aiming the pistol at him.

"That's right. I knew you'd come around." The tall, figure who she took the gun from, who called himself her "friend", chuckled.

He struggled to lean up and look into her eyes. "Why?"

She looked exactly the same as she did before. Same dark, flowing hair. Same short, yet slender figure. Same beautiful, warm chocolate eyes. Yet she was so different from girl she used to be. The girl that was his best friend many years ago.

"It's just like you said. You can't fight against who you are."

There was something different about the murderous look she gave him. Almost something out of place. Something missing.

He couldn't bare to watch, so, he closed his eyes tight as she pulled the trigger.


	2. Code 3

WOOW! A couple reviews in just one day! I'm kinda happy. To those who read and reviewed. I give this to you.

Please note that this story does contain major OOC in some characters who shall not be named. Sorry, no spoilers.

Anyway, before I babble out a completely new story, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Code 3

You would think that a normal 26 year old single man would be out on the town looking for some pretty lady to "have a good time" with. But there are few, and I do mean few, who know that there are much more meaningful things in life.

Inuyasha Taisho, homicide detective for the Demonic Task Force at the 4th precinct in Tokyo, knows this very well.

The young half demon was trained from birth to become something great. Even though he was shunned because of his heritage, Inuyasha never gave up. Now there he stood, tired, hungry, and _quite _agitated

'Come on, you dirty bastard. Where are you hiding?' Inuyasha pondered as he stared at the white board that stood in front of him.

His coffee mug was still warm, but he hadn't even bothered to process the fact that it was there. That's just the kind of man Inuyasha was. The kind that he was meant to be. Focused. Determined. Unstoppable.

"Hey, Inuyasha. You gonna stay here all night?"

Inuyasha, for the first time all day, turned to see his fellow detective on the case and best friend, Miroku Houshi.

"What do you care? At this hour, I'd expect you'd be on the prowl for some new bimbo to hang with."

"That you are right, my friend. I, too, would expect myself to look for another beautiful maiden to bed. I cannot further upset my true love, Sango."

"Why, so she won't beat you into hell?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you are still going out with her her. She's beat you're ass more than enough times this month."

Miroku sighed, "Which is exactly why I have to restrain myself from socializing with other women."

"Socializing? Is that what the term is for screwing around with other women?" Inuyasha laughed. He knew Miroku all too well.

"So, how's the case coming? Did you get anywhere on Naraku's whereabouts?"

That's all it took. Then, Inuyasha's eyes were onto the screen once again. He remembered all the crimes that monster, Naraku aka Onigumo Muso, commited against the city. Against the entire country. All ranging from shootings to theft to murder.

Many years before, Naraku was arrested as his former self, Onigumo, by Tokyo police. When he escaped, he vowed revenge on Japan and everyone who opposed him. And then, he became corrupted by a demon, and became Naraku. Now he the entire underground business of Japan and he is currently MIA. Witnesses and ex-convicts claim that he was planning something.

"It's something big," they said. "Something huge."

"Nowhere. The bastard just…disappeared." His golden eyes turned a shade darker just at the sound of criminal's name. Inuyasha truly despised him.

"Inuyasha, Kaede said to leave that case alone. It's a matter of Japan's investigative unit. And remember, you gotta respect the chief."

Inuyasha's eyes remained on the board. "No way in hell am I gonna let this guy go. I'm not gonna give up just like that."

Miroku sighed in defeat. Some things never change.

"Well, you have fun with that. I'm gonna go 'woo' my soul mate into bed." he chimed.

Inuyasha shook his head in disappointment. Some things never change.

Suddenly, the police scanner on Inuyasha's desk sounded. Both men turned towards the radio to listen to the chatter

"All units to downtown 4th Street! We got her! We got Higurashi!"

* * *

OOOH! A CLIFFIE! Don't ya just hate me right now? Yeah I bet you do.

Okay, ladies and gentlemen, that was chapter one. I'm thinking of turning this story into a trilogy, so be on the lookout when this ends. Also, I'm thinking of starting a new story, but it looks so tiring making two stories at once.

Haha, I'm lazy!

So once again, thanks to those who read and reviewed, and I'll see you all real soon.

That's all folks!


	3. You Look Good

Alriiighty then! Hey y'all! (Pfft. I said y'all) I really happy that I got some reviews on just the first chapter of my story. Thanks to all who read and reviewed!

By the way, I have no clue what a "Code 3" is. And I come up with the **worst **chapter names. _And_ I'm still barely trying to figure out how the whole "Managing Stories" thing works. (In other words, don't ravage me with questionable reviews about some kind of error in my chapter names or story. Sorry, but I'm human.)

Also, to clear up any confusion, demons live together with humans in this universe. But, humans, being the selfish, cruel creatures we are, treat them like dirt. (Except for the small kind-hearted fraction of the human population.)

Ugh, great. I'm babbling again. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: You Look Good…

Miroku's eyes grew wide. "No way. _The _Higurashi. As in the former Number 1 Most Wanted in Japan."

"Guess they finally smoked her out of hiding."

Inuyasha ran out the door as fast as a half demon could. By the time Miroku was outside the precinct, Inuyasha was already in his black Sedan, reaching for the two-way radio in the car.

"This is Detective Taisho and Detective Houshi from the 4th precinct." Inuyasha then gave his signature smirk. "We're on our way."

Miroku climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey, Inuyasha. You think this Higurashi chick is as bad as she sounds. She _did _take out fifteen uniforms when that break-in happened a couple months ago. A lot of people are calling her the 'Shadow of Japan.'"

"She doesn't sound so bad."

If only he knew.

The entire street was blocked off by police cars. There, fellow detective Sango Taijiya, was on the scene, on time. As always.

"Took you guys long enough." Sango said just as Inuyasha and Miroku pulled in.

Inuyasha grumbled in frustration. "Where is she?"

"Uniforms are chasing her down 4th right know. She should be coming up in a few minutes."

"How many?" Inuyasha asked in a deathly tone.

Sango looked confused, "How many what?"

"How many did she…you know. _Take out?" _

"Well, surprisingly, none. Not yet at least." Sango confirmed.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, "Maybe she's tired."

"We'll see." Inuyasha took a gander at the street, where he would meet his fate.

Sango's radio at her waist sounded, "This is Unit Six heading down 4th. Is everyone is position?"

Sango grabbed for the radio at her holster. "Affirmative. Everyone is set."

The police at the other end replied, "Alright. We're bringing the party to you."

At that moment, the sound of faint sirens in the distance started gradually getting louder. Several gunshots were heard. And suddenly, _she _appeared, on a cherry red motorcycle.

"There she is! Shoot!" Every gunman fired, but all bullets missed as she passed right by them.

She zipped past Inuyasha, just inches away from his face. He could swear she looked familiar. Then, Inuyasha raised his gun and shot right at the tire. She came to an quick stop. He could feel her steely glare through her helmet.

Then, she opened fire.

Everyone ducked for cover. Except for Inuyasha, that is. He ran forward with his demon speed and hit the gun out of her hand. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it onto her back. But she wasn't going to give up without a fight. She kicked his shin with her high heeled boot and punched him straight in the face. Inuyasha faltered but quickly gained his composure.

He did a roundhouse kick to her face and her helmet slipped off. Then, Inuyasha got a quick glance at her face and into her lovely brown eyes before he was side kicked to the street.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Ka-Kagome?" A stream of blood left his mouth.

"Good to see you too, Inuyasha," she chuckled. She stood, flawless as ever. Her raven almost lost in the sky, her chocolate eyes bursting with deadly passion. "That's what you get for trashing my bike."

"FREEZE!"

Inuyasha turned his head and saw the rest of the squadron (haha funny word) raise their guns.

"Put your hands in the air!" Sango threatened. She gave her best _do-it-or-I-will-kill-you _stare.

Kagome looked at the squadron and looked back down at Inuyasha. She then lowered her weapon.

"I see you finally found a crowd to hang with."

Inuyasha steadily arose from the cement and raised his gun as well.

"Put your hands in the air."

Kagome sighed. "I guess that's that then." She mockingly raised her hands in the air. "You caught me."

Inuyasha cuffed her from behind and said bluntly, "Kagome Higurashi, you are under arrest for several charges of theft and first degree murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can _and _will be used against you in the court of law."

"Alright then. How 'bout I do this?" Kagome turned around and kissed Inuyasha right on the lips. With tongue.

When they separated Inuyasha abruptly shoved her into the nearest police car and shut the door.

Every single gunman stood there shocked as hell about what they just witnessed. Inuyasha Taisho, the toughest, meanest, and most arrogant detective in all of Japan had just kissed number two on Japan's Most Wanted. Inuyasha's face reddened in embarrassment.

"What are you all staring at? Everyone back to the station! Now!" Everyone scrambled to return to the 4th precinct.

Miroku approached Inuyasha with a large grin on his face.

"Damn, that woman must _really _like you. You know her or something?"

Inuyasha angrily marched to his car. 'Oh, you have no idea.'

"She's in the interrogation room waiting for you." Sango said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha continued to drink his coffee in solitude.

"You wanna know what she said to me when I told her you'd arrive shortly? She said, 'Hope he's wearing something cute.' Can you believe the nerve of that woman?"

"Actually, I can."

Inuyasha rose from his desk and made his way towards the interrogation room.

"Wait. Do you know her?" Once again, that question arose.

Inuyasha turned back and hesitated to answer. "Something like that."

He entered the dim lighted interrogation room and saw her, sitting there in silence, playing with a rubber band. She looked as beautiful as ever: her brown eyes so focused, the light making her skin almost glow in the dim room.

'Come on, Inuyasha. You are not going to let some girl get the best of you.'

Then she looked at him, and that same deathly passion that shone in her eyes just hours before was there again. Inuyasha looked down as he walked to the seat opposite from her across the table.

"Hey there, cutie." Inuyasha could feel his cheeks redden again. "You look good after ten years."

"Miss Higurashi—."

"Wait. 'Miss Higurashi? My, my, Inuyasha. When did you become so proper?"

"Ahem. Miss—."

"What happened to the big, tough, ill-tempered Yashie I once knew?"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome smirked. "There he is."

Inuyasha grumbled in defeat. She had won this round.

"You've been quite busy in the past six years. Over twenty successful thefts of money, jewels, gold, priceless artifacts and paintings, all missing. I assume you chose to sell them for a profit."

"Hey, a girl's gotta make a living, right?" she asked scornfully. Damn, this woman was brave.

"Also, you have killed sixteen people in the past four years, all of them being enemies of Onigumo Muso aka Naraku. Did you know that?"

Kagome continued to toy with the rubber band. "Why? Should I?"

Inuyasha's frustration was rapidly growing.

"However, ever since last summer, all your thefts and murders just…stopped."

Kagome looked unentertained. "And your point _is?_"

"My point is, something made you stop, and I know it must've been something important. So, what was it?"

Kagome flashed a grin. "Thought you said I had the right to remain silent?"

Inuyasha grinned in reply. "Not if it means fifty years to life in prison."

"I did a few extra jobs with him. So?"

"So, he's the most wanted man in Japan. That's so."

"And you think I did more than a few jobs for him?"

"You read my mind."

"Sorry, but a girl's gotta have her secrets."

"Kagome," Inuyasha stood up and leaned in closer, just to prove his point. "You might wanna really think this through, because if you don't cooperate with the TKPD, you'll be sentenced to—"

"Fifty years to life in prison, I got it. But you might also have to 'really think this through,'" Kagome also rose from her seat. "Because I just might be the only shot at _anyone ever _catching Naraku."

Inuyasha hesitated to respond.

"Just what are you suggesting?"

"You know how much of a rep I have out there. How much I know about this country. How many 'connections' I have. I may not have Naraku's location, by I can sure as hell get it. At an expense."

Inuyasha softly growled. "What do you want?"

"Simple. A life for a life. I find Naraku, he gets my jail sentence and murder rap," Kagome leaned closer. "Then, I walk free. Sound like a bargain."

Just before Inuyasha could respond, the door cracked open. It was Miroku.

"Chief wants to see you."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"Now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "We aren't done."

"Oh, I _know _we're not done. Trust me."

And with that, Inuyasha swiftly walked out of the room before anyone could see the embarrassment in his eyes.

* * *

YAYAY! Chapter 2 is done!

Alright, so remember when I said I was gonna make this into a trilogy. Well, I did some thinking about it and I had an idea. You know when people first introduce tv shows, they make sorta like an introduction movie or a special one hour premiere first to explain to everyone how it began. Well, I decided to make this story into an introduction story!

Still confused. Okay, so, what I'm gonna do is turn this story into an introductory story and then make another story arc where each chapter would represent an episode on tv. You still don't get it? I don't care.

If you find something confusing, just review or message me and I'll be slightly happy to answer you. Thanks for reviewing everyone!

Till next time!


	4. What's Done is Done

**HEYY EVERYBODY! I'm soooo happy right now because I got one of my fanfic idols to read my story so far. Ms. Witchy99 of course! I'm reaaally pumped right now so I'm just gonna get the chapter over with.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dealmaker, Dealbreaker

Inuyasha tentatively knocked on the chief's office door. 'Chief Kaede Morikami' the plague on the door read.

Inuyasha heard an elderly female voice call out, "Come in!" The door creaked loudly as he entered the dark office. The only light that shone in the darkness of the early morning was the small lamp on the desk. The leather chair that seated the chief of the fourth precinct was faced the opposite direction.

"Take the offer, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was taken aghast. "What?"

"I've already listened to your interrogation and talked to the DA. We need Naraku more than we need Higurashi. Whatever history you've had with her, you need to put aside. Right now, we need find Naraku. Take the deal."

"Kaede, we can't trust her. You saw just how slimy she is. If she turns on us then—"

Kaede finally turned around and revealed herself to the dim light. Inuyasha noticed her patched eye right away, knowing it was from experience in the force.

"I may be half blind, but I can see even better than you, Inuyasha. Your dispute between Higurashi is not our priority. Finding Naraku is."

"Kaede—"

"Don't 'Kaede' me!" Kaede rose from her chair. "I am the chief of this precinct and you will do what I say!"

Inuyasha hated being wrong, but he knew where he stood in the fight. He had lost.

"Right now, Naraku is still out there causing a hell's worth of trouble and he's planning something against the entire country. We must find him before he executes his plan."

Inuyasha began to argue, but he held his tongue once he saw the look Kaede gave him.

"And if the Higurashi girl is telling the truth, if she did turn a new leaf, then we don't need to worry about her turning on us." Kaede strode over to gaze out the window and watch the sunrise over the array of skyscrapers in Tokyo.

"Naraku took my eye, and I intend to take his freedom. Better yet, life."

Kaede removed her gape from the city.

"It's a new day, Inuyasha. Start working."

Inuyasha shamefully bowed, and silently left the room to make a deal with a she-devil.

* * *

It took three hours, four cups of coffee, and several minutes of cursing for Inuyasha to walk back into the interrogation room.

When he returned, Kagome was playing with not one, but two rubber bands. 'Damn, where does this woman find all these rubber bands?'

Without lifting her gaze, Kagome innocently asked, "Back for more?"

Inuyasha deeply inhaled a breath. "I've thought about your offer."

"Oh, so you have, Detective?"

Inuyasha was partially taken aback that she had used a proper title for her predicament. "How about we make a deal that ends with both of us getting what we want?" Inuyasha sat down on the cold metal chair across from Kagome. "I get Naraku, and you get freedom."

Brown eyes finally met gold. "You would _really _give me my freedom? _Me? _The deadliest female on this side of the hemisphere?" Kagome teasingly gasped. "I'm shocked, Detective Taisho."

"If that's the cost of putting Naraku behind bars, then I'm willing to take it."

Inuyasha took out a pen and paper from his coat pocket. "If you'll sign your name on here," Inuyasha pointed to an "x" following with a straight line, "then the deal will be complete."

"Remind me, what is the deal again?"

"Upon signing this contract, you will agree to serve the TKPD in all ways you can to search and capture Naraku until he is put behind bars. If or when you successfully capture him, he will get your prison sentence and you will walk free. However, if you murder, steal, or defy the contract in any way, the deal will be cut and the contract will be rendered null and void."

"Right. Of course."

Kagome began reading the contract aloud. "I, Kagome Higurashi, on this day of August 14th, 2012, swear to serve under the TKPD to assist the detectives on the case of searching for Onigumo Muso, also known as Naraku." Kagome looked up for approval. Inuyasha nodded.

"Alright then, Detective."

Kagome reached for the aluminum pen on the table. "I just have one condition…"

Inuyasha felt a shiver of slight fear run down his spine. "Yes?"

"If I'm gonna help you, I'm gonna need firearms. That means I get full access to all the 4th precinct's weapons. Pistols, rifles, you name it."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Is that all?"

"Hmm. Well now that you ask, I'm also gonna need full access to all your police case files. And I also need a beauty budget."

Inuyasha sat there aghast. _'A what?'_

Kagome once again recognized Inuyasha's dismay. "What? A girl can't keep her fashion sense while on the force?" Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned. "I'm gonna need at least $3,000 a month. And that's just to cover my clothes."

A palm-twitching Inuyasha sat there confused as hell. _'A freaking what?'_

Kagome went on about cosmetics and shoes and a whole bunch of other horrific stuff Inuyasha couldn't have understood.

"Sound like a deal?"

Inuyasha was snapped back onto Earth. "Huh?"

Kagome sighed. "Men. I meant, do we both agree on our terms?"

Inuyasha finally processed the fact that he was making a deal. "Uh, yeah. Ahem. Yes, I agree to your conditions. Just sign the goddamn contract."

Kagome softy giggled. She took the pen into her hands and swiftly signed her name on the line.

Inuyasha fumbled to gather the paper into his hands. "Miss Higurashi, you start tomorrow morning. Make sure you arrive at 6:00am sharp."

"Why, of course."

Kagome drose from her seat and drifted off to the door. "I will certainly enjoy working with you, Detective Taisho." With that, she left through the door, leaving Inuyasha to reflect on her words. Then, he came to a realization. _He _was the one leading the case on searching for Naraku, along with Sango and Miroku.

'_Shit! What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

Kagome walked outside the precinct doors, feeling the cool morning air strike her skin. She let her shoulders fall as she exhaled, along with her _perfect _cover.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She then dialed the number she remembered. The phone rang once. Then, it ended, signaling the connection.

"It's done." Kagome said quietly. She didn't bother to hear the response as she clicked the disconnection button. Once done, she put her cell phone back into her pocket and, flawless as ever, strode off into the streets of Tokyo, silently disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**Heyy! Sorry for the long update, kiddies. MsKC has been camping and she absolutely HATED it. I got, like, 5 sunburns and 3 cuts on my foot. Also, no cell reception! *audience gasps in horror***

**Before you guys leave and wait for the next chapter, theres something very important for me to tell my readers.**

**There is a notice on my profile for an story banner contest for, well, this story! Please, artists of Fanfiction, help me! If you are interested to join and/or have a question, please PM me, and I'll get right to you! Thanks guys!**

**3 MsKC**


	5. Looking to the Past

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES! NOW!**

**Heyy, everybody! I've said this once, and I'm gonna say it again: I AM HAVING A STORY BANNER CONTEST FOR "HE'S ARMED, SHE'S DANGEROUS!" GOT THAT? GOOD!**

**I have more info about the story banner contest on my profile. Now if darn people would just READ THE AUTHOR NOTES, then they would know about this. If you are interested to join or have questions, just PM me. The deadline to enter and submit your art is July 31st, 2012. Understand, kiddies? Great.**

**In this chapter, since some of you guys are DYING to see our favorite couple's back story, I'll reveal some of Inuyasha's past to you. SOME, mind you. Just to torture you some more. Ya, I know, Imma evil girl.**

**Also, if you guys are fans of FallenxAngel413 and are DEVASTADED that she has abandoned Dear and Departed, I'll let you know that I have decided to adopt it from her. However, since working on this story ALONE is hard as it is, I probably won't upload D&D till I find a place where I'm comfortable leaving HASD. I'll also need to edit out the lemons until this STUPID FanFiction Admin purge ends. Sorry guys!**

**Now, on with the show! Or book… Or story… Whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Good Ol' Days

After several hours of filling out some paperwork and cursing himself for being so stupid, Inuyasha decided to head home to his midtown apartment.

He entered his black Sedan and drove to his crumbling apartment building. He may have been one of Tokyo's finest, but that didn't mean he was its most well paid.

Inuyasha roamed around his one room apartment building. Same empty fridge. Same rotten coffee kettle. Same cracked wall. Same strange smells and noises from the upstairs apartment. The only joy that old apartment brought Inuyasha was his warm, undisturbed bed.

He hadn't even realized how tired he was until his face hit the soft red comforter of his queen-sized bed.

'Damn, that woman.'

Inuyasha would've never thought that, Kagome, the woman who had plagued his memories for so many years would come back into his life. His professional life, none the less.

Inuyasha turned over on his side. 'Kagome…'

Before long, Inuyasha was sound asleep.

* * *

"_Come on, Inuyasha, don't be scared." A beautiful, regal lady stood outside her car, her hands on her hips. "It's just martial arts. You're gonna have fun!" _

_A small, silver haired little boy sat in the car, with just the cutest little dog ears you'll ever see, quaking with fear. "I don't wanna go! I wanna stay home!" _

"_Come on, sweetheart, there are demons in this class, just like you."_

"_I'm a worthless half-breed, Mama! They'll hate me!"_

_The woman was heartbroken that her own son would address himself with such a title._

"_Inuyasha Taisho, you are _not _worthless!" The little boy started to cry. The woman softened her voice and kneeled down to her son's height._

"_Sweetheart, not all demons are like that. Maybe you'll make friends." The little boy continued to cry. The woman smiled gently. "How 'bout I walk you inside the dojo?" _

_Inuyasha sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. "Al—Alright."_

_The six-year-old half-demon got out of the car. His mother took his small hand in hers and led him to the martial arts dojo._

* * *

"_Alright, everyone, settle down, settle down!" The martial arts teacher hollered. Little Inuyasha stood behind his mother. He peeked to see that the teacher was female. Inuyasha guessed that she was a fox demon. (NOTE: she looks mostly human.)_

_The teacher walked towards them. "Izayoi, so good to see you again." The teacher bent down on her knees. "And who do we have here?" she asked in a pleasant voice._

_Inuyasha hid behind his mother's legs. Izayoi chuckled. "This is my son, Inuyasha. He's half dog-demon." Inuyasha waited for the insults to come._

"_Well it is certainly nice to meet you, Inuyasha." The teacher offered her hand. Inuyasha cautiously shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too," he said in a timid voice. "My name is Miyabi Sato. But you can call me Miyabi. Come on. Let me introduce you to the class."_

_The teacher led him to the front of the dojo and introduced him to the class. Some full-blooded demon children gave him dirty looks, or muttered "halfbreed." Inuyasha noticed a girl in the back of the classroom. A human girl! She sat there on the mats, alone. There were no other human children to play with. Inuyasha _

_Inuyasha stared at the girl. Her sad, brown eyes captivated him. _

'_Pretty.'_

_Her beautiful raven locks were tied together in a low ponytail. Her hair clashed with her perfectly white martial arts uniform. She would be quite a lovely girl, you know, if she didn't have coodies. _

'_Yuck!' Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of getting such an ailment. _

_Miss Miyabi had everyone in the class introduce themselves to Inuyasha._

"_My name is Kotaru."_

"_My name is Amiko."_

"_My name is Katsumi."_

_Finally, it came time for the little raven-haired girl in the back to introduce herself. At first, the little girl blushed and turned away when her brown eyes met Inuyasha's. _

_Miyabi persisted, "Come on, now. Introduce yourself."_

_The small girl humbly bowed. She began in a coy voice._

"_My name is Kagome."_

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to the sun in his eyes. He was surprised that the sun was _actually _able to shine through his murky window. 'God, I gotta get out of this dump.'

He stretched his arms above his head. Then, he realized two things:

He was still the same clothes he wore yesterday.

He was thirty minutes late for work.

"Shit!" Inuyasha swiftly grabbed his keys and ran as fast as his demon legs could carry him.

* * *

Inuyasha parked right in front of the precinct, not caring if he got a ticket or not. He rushed inside to find _her _sitting in his desk chair, playing with his name plank.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Kagome stood up from the seat and leaned against the desk. "I was beginning to think you didn't like being around me."

"Of course not." Inuyasha grumbled. "Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"Who?"

"The two other detectives working on the case with us."

"Aah."

The two turned their heads when a loud SMACK was heard from the breakroom.

"Will you stop being such a perv?"

"But Sango, I was only making sure you were not hurt from the events of yesterday's shooting."

"You thought a bullet went up my ass?"

"Well, you never know, right?"

Another loud slap was heard before a steaming Sango exited the breakroom. Both Inuyasha _and _Kagome were surprised at Sango's immense strength.

"Uh, where's Miroku?"

A loud groan of pain came from the breakroom.

"Recovering. Now, where do we begin?"

Kagome approached Sango and offered her hand. "I can answer that. Hi, I'm—"

"A criminal mastermind that has Kaede fooled into believing that you'll be of some help. Charmed."

"Well. Okay, then."

Inuyasha was tedious. "Alright, ladies and—" Inuyasha slanted his head towards the breakroom. "Hey, Miroku. You alive in there?"

"Partially." Another groan of pain followed.

"Okay then, ladies and, well, Miroku."

"Hey!"

Inuyasha gathered all the files that had anything at all to do with Naraku.

"Let's get this jackass."

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know. Worst friggin' ending in the world. But, don't worry. I'll have the advice of experts very soon.**

**I'm really sorry for the sorta long update, children. I've had the flu and have been glued to my bed for the past three days. And, sadly, I have no laptop. Yet…**

**Anyway, there was your sneak peek into our fave couple's past. I know, it was a little, but, hey! You take what you can get.**

**I will see you all very soon.**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE TOP ABOUT MY STORY BANNER CONTEST. PLEASE!**

**MsKC**


	6. Following A Lead

Alright, ladies and gents, the moment you've all been waiting for: Kagome's insight on the criminal mind. I've had some time to pick up on some of my old favorite crime dramas, and now I'm ready to write.

First of all, please go to my profile for some BIG announcements that I will no longer say since most of you REFUSE to read the author notes. Such naughty children…

Also, I would like my readers to vote on my poll. It's there for a reason, people!

Second of all, most of you are probably wondering, "Where's Shippo?" Well, he's gonna be introduced in the story real soon, along with other major characters such as Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, and Kilala. I'm not sure how I'll incorporate a cat into a detective story, though…

I'm still a bit iffy on including Kikyo into this story. She might appear somewhere along the way, I'm sure, when I finish this introduction story and start doing "episode format," so to speak. Well, I don't know, I'll have to make an entire plot line. It might take a while.

Third of all, for readers who are confused with some words I am using in this story, I will translate:

A crime board is basically a white board (sometimes on wheels or side reversible) or three sided board (like they use in science fairs) in which detectives write down or attach info or photos of the victims, family, friends, and suspects.

A uniform or uni (in this story; taken from the tv series Castle) is basically a police officer with no ranking above detective. Called because they regularly wear police uniforms, whilst detectives, captains, lieutenants, chiefs, and agents don't.

I'll do more of these throughout the story, just in case.

Fourth of all, I will alternate POV's between Inuyasha and Kagome from now on. I'm just rambling now, so I'll stop.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Following A Lead

Sango was the first to speak. "Okay, the last thing we have that traces back to Naraku is a note his associate made to make a meeting location a week ago. We also have knowledge that he is currently using the codename 'Spider.'"

Miroku dragged the crime board to the desk and took down a plastic bag containing a small note ripped on all sides. He read, "Naraku, Okashi Coffee, 3pm."

"However, with no witnesses, footage, or purchases on that day and time, we have no knowledge of who wrote the note, what the meeting was for, or if Naraku was even there. We have unis tracking down all customers and bringing them in for questioning."

Kagome stood, leaning against Inuyasha's desk, waiting for someone to invite her in. "Umm. I thought I was supposed to help."

"We also have intel that Naraku is working closely with a certain female who does most of his dirty work."

Kagome's frustration was growing. "Umm, guys?"

An officer approached the group. Kagome noticed that he was cautiously eyeing her, as though he was expected her to pull out a gun. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Detective Taijiya," the officer spoke. "We have a witness who says she might have seen him."

Sango replied, "Great. I'll be there in a minute."

"Guys!" Kagome exclaimed. Every head turned to her. "I thought I was, you know, supposed to helping."

Sango kept her steely gaze upon the criminal. "It's like I said before. You won't be of much help. You're just another psychotic murderer and blackmailer."

Kagome blinked once, her face emotionless for a moment. Then, she laughed. "If that's how you feel, then fine."

Sango snarled. "Come on, Miroku." Sango walked towards the room where her witness awaited. Miroku followed without a complaint.

There was a silent rift between the two remaining. Kagome chose to break the silence.

"And then there were two." She scoffed.

"She's right you know. You really aren't gonna help us much. You aren't even that closely linked to Naraku. Who says you'll be able to find him."

For a minuscule second, it seemed like a shade of sadness flew over Kagome's face. But a snark smile quickly replaced it. "You aren't convinced I'll help."

"Nope."

Inuyasha made a move to the note Miroku had left on his desk. He began to pin it on the crime board, when a hand grabbed his wrist. A finely manicured hand…

"Stop." Kagome said plainly. She took the note from his hand.

"What good is that?" Inuyasha argued. "We don't even know who wrote it?"

Kagome studied the small paper, then grinned. "This was ripped off an envelope!"

Inuyasha stood confused. "So?"

"So, see these hash marks on the back."

Inuyasha was beginning to understand. "Yeah."

"It's a postal barcode. We get that decoded, we'll know exactly _where _the associate wrote down that note."

Now, Inuyasha was convinced.

"Wow. Where'd you learn that?"

"We psychotic murderers learn things on our travels." Kagome made her way to the elevator. She turned around.

"You coming or what?"

Inuyasha hurriedly followed her. Kagome pressed the down button.

"I call shotgun."

"You're the only one coming with me."

"Whatever."

* * *

The duo drove through the outskirts of Tokyo. They parked in front of a dark, filthy apartment building

Kagome cringed. "Are you sure this was the address the post office gave us?"

"303 Kōjō Street. This is the place."

"Disgusting. I can already smell the dead rats."

Inuyasha smirked. He opened his car door and stepped outside. Kagome followed.

"Wait," Kagome said. "Do you hear that?"

At first, Inuyasha didn't hear anything. Then, he heard soft crying. It was coming from the third floor

Kagome's eyes widened. "Come on!"

They both ran for the nearest entrance. Inside, the home was dark and empty. Dirt and dust covered most of the windows, blocking out the sunlight. It seemed like a good place for a murder.

The crying continued. They reached the third floor and saw an open door. Slowly, they advanced towards it. Inuyasha looked inside. He saw a ripped envelope one the floor, some broken furniture, and a lifeless body on the floor. A male fox demon, by the looks of it. Beside the body was a boy, probably no more than 12 years old. Inuyasha examined his fox tail and legs. 'A fox demon…' he thought.

The was dressed in ragged clothing. He looked as though he had been beaten.

The child whimpered, "Father…" through his tears.

Kagome began to approach the child. Inuyasha stopped her. "What are you doing?"

Kagome's eyes were different this time. They were filled with pity and empathy. She was silent. Knowing her intentions, Inuyasha released his hold.

"Call for a backup," she said softly.

Fellow officers and an ambulance were shortly there. The little boy sobbed as he was taken away from his father's body. Inuyasha turned away from the scene.

* * *

The little boy sat quietly in the interrogation, not knowing that he was being watched by a camera in the next room. He had been treated by doctors and given new clothing, so he looked partially better.

"He could have nothing to do with Naraku," Sango said.

Miroku replied, "It's worth a shot."

Inuyasha was walked to exit the room. "Wait." He turned to Kagome.

"Why don't you let me try?"

"What? What do you know about kids?"

"Just let me take try to communicate with him."

Inuyasha reluctantly let her inside the room. She leisurely approached the boy. The trio watched her every move

"How are you feeling?"

"What the hell do you think? My father is dead."

Inuyasha was surprised by the boy's bluntness.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes soften.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Shippo Kasai."

Kagome smiled, genuinely this time. "Nice to meet you, Shippo. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

Shippo faced her, his eyes curious. "Are you the assassin?"

She chuckled. "Yes, I am."

Shippo's eyes widened. "Can you help me?" he asked urgently. "I want to avenge my father."

"Who killed your father?"

Shippo paused. Fear loomed in his eyes.

Kagome touched Shippo's hand. "It's okay. You don't need to be afraid here. We'll protect you."

"The Thunder Brothers. They killed my father."

"Do you know why?"

"My father used to do some work for them down in Osaka. He stole things for them."

Kagome nodded her head. "Go on."

"A few months ago, my father decided he didn't want to work for them anymore, but they wouldn't let him go. My father took me. We ran to a lot of places. Kyoto. Fukui. Toyama. Nagano. We even changed our names five times. Finally, we reached Tokyo two weeks ago. My father got employed at a nearby factory. But, last week, they found us."

Shippo closed his eyes tight, as though he was trying to erase the memory.

"I had been outside, um, picking some pockets." Shippo said. Kagome smiled at that fact.

"I saw a black car pull up and they were there. They went up to our apartment and I followed them. I stood be behind the door and watched. I had never seen my father so scared. The Thunder Brothers threatened that if he didn't go back to doing work for them, they would kill him. But my father—"

Shippo's voice cracked. Kagome took his hand in hers.

"It's alright," Kagome said gently. Inuyasha watched in silence. He had never seen Kagome this way in a long, long time.

"I lost my parents when I was young, too. I know how you must feel. You feel sad and alone in the world. You feel a void in your heart. And, you regret things you've said or done. You regret not saying 'I love you' to them more. But that doesn't mean it's your fault. It's not, Shippo."

A tear streamed down his face. He continued.

"My father said that he wouldn't be a part of such evil anymore. And then, they beat him to death. One of the brothers found me hiding and beat me too. But they left before they could finish me off."

"Do you know anything about the Thunder Brothers?"

"Not much. I know they do a lot of underground stuff for crime bosses and kingpins. But they said that they needed my father to do more work for them. They said they needed to get the job done."

Kagome deeply inhaled. "Thank you, Shippo. Would you like me to get you some hot cocoa."

Shippo nodded his head. Hot cocoa was just the right thing to take his mind off of murder.

* * *

Sango was at work once again. She was writing down several notes onto the opposite side of the crime board. On the top were mug shots of two demon: One surprisingly human looking, the other a rather ugly looking demon with a bald head.

Miroku and Inuyasha watched as Sango swiftly filled the entire board. She turned to them.

"Hiten and Manten Raimei. Also known as the Thunder Brothers. They've been known for terrorizing innocent demons and humans throughout Japan. They're also known to traffic human slaves on the black market and are hired by crime bosses to do their dirty work."

Miroku followed. "They could be working for Naraku, but we can't count on the word of some kid."

Inuyasha glanced at Shippo and Kagome together in the break room, sipping hot cocoa. Kagome exited and joined the group.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Even if we do find the Thunder Brothers," Sango began. "what if we find them and they end up not working for Naraku. We'll just have ended up on a wild goose chase."

Kagome's eyes were serious. "This isn't about Naraku, this is about finding the killers of that poor kid's father."

"Finding Naraku is our top priority."

"And helping an innocent child isn't!" Kagome exclaimed. "I am going to find them, with or without your help."

Kagome stood there, waiting for an answer. Sango gave in.

"Fine. We'll help. But if this ends up wasting all of our time, it's on you, Higurashi."

Miroku spoke up. "What are we gonna do about the kid?"

Inuyasha replied, "I don't know. We could put him in an orphanage."

"We'll keep him here." Kagome said. "You know how rough these orphanages are. Just until we find the Thunder Brothers. He could help us."

They looked at Sango. "Alright. The kid can stay."

"Thank you," Kagome said. She went back into the break room and gave Shippo the news that he would be living at a police station.

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha. "She's really gonna do things with this precinct."

Inuyasha couldn't agree more.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the wall on the other side of the room. No one could hear her from there.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number she took from memory. The phone rang twice.

"Hello."

"Hey, old buddy."

"Kagome, long time no see."

"Yeah, listen. I need you to me a favor…"

* * *

Ooh. Another mysterious phone call. No I will not say who it is!

Woo. This chapter was up faster than I thought. Guess I had a moment of genius. Haha!

So there's Shippo. I decided to heighten his age up a bit so he could be more aware of the crime around him. I mean, what seven year old child would pick pockets?

Aaw, did you see how motherly Kagome was to him? It was so sweet. The old Kagome is coming back! Almost.

I decided to make Sango all senile to Kagome because I thought it would be better to let their friendship grow gradually. Don't worry, they'll be down to girl talk in no time.

That's all folks!


	7. Old Friends

I know I'm a bit late for the update. I'm sorry. Muse is running low and I have very annoying nephews to take my time for writing away. But I shall push on!

For those who are wondering, yes, I will use specifics on guns and weapons of the sort. If you wanna know what they look like or how they work, look 'em up. And yes, I will base my story and chapters on what I know or read or saw on tv. Cool? Cool.

Also, just to be clear, the two phone calls Kagome made were to two different people, the first one was someone whose identity I am not disclosing…yet, and the second one was to her friend who shall not be named…yet.

VOTE ON MY POLL! Ahem, just wanted to get that out of my system. VOTE ON MY POLL! NOOOOOWWW!1!11!

It's not too late too be a part of my story banner contest! (Not just because I only have too volunteers who happen to be rookie artists.) You don't even have to enter. Ask a talented friend, ask a talented sibling, or even ask a talented hobo. PLEASE! I'm desperate! Literally! Just PM me if you wanna join! PLEASE! I'm begging you!

Finally, I am looking for an experienced fanfiction writer who has written at least 5 stories, be it long or short, to be my beta reader, as I do not have a critique or editor. If you're interested, PM me.

Now that I have stopped rambling…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Old Friend

Shippo sat alone in the break room, sipping his mug of hot cocoa quietly. Kagome explained to him where he would stay. The waiting room's couch seemed comfy enough, so they agreed on that. Kagome would bring some blankets and pillows later in the day. Currently, she was arguing quite vociferously with Sango. Inuyasha glanced at the boy a couple of times. _He's the exact same age as me when- _Inuyasha trailed off. _No. Too soon._

Inuyasha watched as Sango and Kagome debated about current safe houses for the Thunder Brothers and other locations as to where they might be and Miroku stand by them. He seemed to be enjoying the show. Inuyasha took the opportunity to slip away from the group and enter the break room.

Shippo didn't notice him enter the room. Inuyasha took the time to study the boy for a moment. He had sea green eyes and auburn hair. His hair was tousled and unruly, tied back in a small ponytail. His face and arms were particularly bruised, perhaps from shielding himself from the attack. Inuyasha drew his eyes back to his face, only to find wide eyes staring at him.

"Um, you looking for something, pal?" Shippo questioned.

"Hmph. No." Inuyasha huffed. "You shouldn't be talking to a federal officer like that."

"You're a federal officer?" Shippo snickered. "I figured you were just some weird guy working for the press."

"I happen to be a detective who has worked for the Tokyo Police Department for more than four years." Inuyasha snarled in reply.

Shippo scoffed, "Sorry, you just seem like the kind of guy who would be a really annoying cop."

Inuyasha had had enough of Shippo's poor behavior. Instinctively, he marched over to the table so he towered over Shippo and smacked him on the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Shippo exclaimed.

"For your sassy little attitude, that's what, you little brat!"

"What would you know about manners?! Kagome says you don't have any!"

That earned Shippo another blow to the head. And another. And another, until Kagome came in, and smacked Inuyasha.

"Why the hell would you hit a poor little kid, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rubbed his head to ease the pain. "He's the one who was givin' me attitude!"

"Don't act so childish! You shouldn't be rough with kids." Kagome responded. She opened the fridge.

Shippo was still rubbing his head from injury when Kagome came back with an ice pack. She handed it to him

"Thanks."

"Anytime this bozo comes in and bangs your head in." Kagome said.

"Hey, I am not a bozo!"

Shippo held the ice pack against his head while sipping his hot cocoa.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Shippo paused. _He's hesitating… _"Why did you become…who you are?"

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you do all the things you do? Steal stuff for bad people. Kill others."

The expression on Kagome's face changed. It was hollow, as if she was reenacting all the things she had done in her head. Finally, she answered.

"No one has ever asked me that before," she said, "Never in all my years of being in the business." She inhaled deeply. "Well, because it's what I'm good at. It's what I do best."

Shippo thought for a second. "That's messed up."

She laughed, but it was forced. She ruffled his hair and just softly smiled. "Yeah, it is, isn't it."

Inuyasha looked carefully at Kagome. Even though there was a smile on her face, her eyes spoke differently. They were sad, almost disappointed. Regretful, even.

Miroku entered the room.

"Inuyasha, we got no leads on either of the Thunder Brothers."

"Yeah, I'll be right out."

Kagome turned her eye to the two men. That mischievous glint shone in her eyes once more. "I got that covered," she murmured.

Inuyasha raised his brow. "And just how are you going to do that?"

Without responding, she swiftly exited he break room and walked to the elevators. Inuyasha followed.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To visit an old friend," she announced with a smirk.

Kagome pressed the down button while Inuyasha kept on rambling. "But you have no means of travel. You're motorcycle is in police custody.

The elevator opened with a _ding _and Kagome entered.

She turned around as the elevator began to close and winked slyly. Before Inuyasha could react, the elevator slammed shut on his face. He could hear Kagome laughing at him in pity.

Miroku appeared behind him. "Real smooth, dude."

* * *

Kagome zoomed through the streets of Japan, looking for the address she was given:

_836 Sangyō Street_

She came to a stop in front of a large, abandoned building. It looked like an old warehouse. Kagome scanned the area. The streets were clear of any people or cars. Not even a stray cat or dog. And it was eerily quiet.

Kagome parked her motorcycle by the front and slowly entered the building.

It was dark inside. What little sunlight that seeped through came from the dust covered windows above. Her footsteps echoed throughout the building. She came to a stop at the center of the building.

"You know, you don't have to keep hiding!" She called out into the darkness ahead.

A figure slowly emerged from the darkness. A tall man wearing a large trench coat.

"Long time, no see." The man chuckled.

"It has been a long time, but I wouldn't say I've seen you yet." Kagome countered. "Would you just come into the light?"

The man snickered. "Still feisty as ever."

The man walked three steps forward, and into the dim light. Kagome smiled. Out from the darkness came a tall, handsome wolf demon, with a wolfish grin to match.

"It's good to see you, Koga."

He smirked. "Yeah, I know."

"Still cocky as ever."

"Whatever. So, word on the street is that you're a cop, now. You can't imagine how everyone's reacting."

Kagome scoffed. "Well, first, it's only been a day, so how could it spread that quickly? Second, I'm not a cop, I'm just helping them. And third, how the hell did you find out all of this?"

Koga innocently shrugged. "A little birdie told me."

"Like hell a 'little birdie' told you! Quit spying on me, I'm not a kid!"

"You sure act like one."

"Shut the hell up, Koga!"

He laughed, again. _Damn, can't believe I'm giving him the pleasure of annoying the shit out of me!_

"What exactly are you doing for the police?"

"I'm helping them look for Naraku."

Koga's eyes slightly widened, but slightly. "Kagome, you know what kind of guy Naraku is. The man is dark. You don't wanna get involved with anything about him."

"I'm not a child, Koga. I can handle myself. It just need to find him."

Koga paused, the inhaled deeply. "What do you need?"

"What do you know about the Thunder Brothers?"

"Bad reps, bad attitudes, bad work, what's there to know?"

"They've been off the radar for the past three months. I need to know if they're working for Naraku. I need to track them down. Also, he killed a kid's father in front of him."

"Kagome, this is supposed to be business. What you're talking about is personal. Personal is not good business."

"Koga, please. This is something I'm doing good, for once."

Koga sighed. "Alright. There's a high stakes poker club on the east side of the city that's exclusive to demon criminals and crime bosses. That place is one of Manten Raimei's weekly hideouts. You might find him there."

"Thank you, Koga." Kagome turned around and started to walk away.

"Kagome." She turned at the call of her name.

"You wouldn't agree to help the police if there wasn't some sort off…bargain."

"They're giving me a clean slate. A brand new record. Once Naraku's behind bars, I walk out of that station free."

"That can't be it. You and I both know a clean slate is way too easy to get. There's something else, isn't there? A vendetta?"

"No. There's nothing else."

"Kagome, you can tell me. I'm your friend."

Kagome thought about those last three words. _No, I can't. _"Unfortunately, I'm not a very good one."

With that, she strode out of the warehouse, leaving her friend behind.

* * *

Inuyasha impatiently tapped his fingers against the desk. _Where the hell could that women have gone?_

His cell phone rang. The caller id said "Sexy Lady ;)." _Kagome… _He growled softly.

"How the hell did you get my cell phone number?!" He demanded.

"Relax, would you? All that stress is gonna kill you, one day, Inuyasha."

"Just, what do you want? And where are you?"

"I'll explain later. Call Sango and Miroku over and put the phone on speaker."

He did as told. The trio hunched over the cell phone to hear what Kagome had to say.

"What do you want?" Sango hissed.

"I got a lead on Manten Raimei." That got their attention. "He's at a high stakes poker club on the east side of Tokyo."

Sango literally punched in the location onto the computer. "Got it. Poker Plaza on 606 Kaki Street." She said.

"Alright, we're gonna need back-up to arrest him." Miroku said.

Kagome yelled, "No! There are loads of demon criminals in there. We have to get him out of the building to arrest him."

"Alright, we'll get a mini-cam to put on and then someone will sneak in to lure him out. We go tonight at seven sharp." Inuyasha concurred.

"Got it. But do not do anything until I get there. I need to do some stuff first."

Sango grabbed her jacket. "Yeah, yeah. We'll wait, just hurry up." She hung up the phone before they could hear a response.

"Come on, boys. We gotta go get the tech van."

"Should we tell Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"No, she's at a meeting with the DA. We'll tell her later."

Sango went to the elevators and Miroku followed. Inuyasha grabbed his coat and his phone, but stopped to think.

_What could she be doing?_

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

Inuyasha ran to the elevators and mentally prepared himself, because it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yeah, crappy ending. BTW, DA stands for District Attorney. Kay? Kay.

Hmm, what is Kagome doing? Wait till chapter seven, which I won't delay, I promise.

That's all, folks!


	8. A Woman's Job

Chapter seven, comin' right up!

Just so you know, the van they're using is like a SWAT van, so it has no car seats behind the driver and passenger, just equipment like guns, a phone, computer, and other tech-y stuff. And a sliding door. Not sure why I added that… Sometimes, it's just hollow.

So sorry I broke my promise. This weekend has been HECKTIC! First, on Saturday, I had to go to lunch _and _dinner with my parents' friends, so I had to go full on _angel mode. _Then Sunday, I had to help out with setting up my nephew's party. Once again, so sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Woman's Job

"Geez, where is that woman?" Sango impatiently asked, once again.

"You do know she has a name, right?" Miroku mistakenly asked.

Sango turned to glare at him from the passenger seat of the van. "Oh, so now you're 'buddies' with the most wanted woman in Japan?" she furiously solicited.

Miroku put his hands up in defense. "No. I'm just saying, since we're going to be working with her for a while, we should at least call her by her name."

"Like hell I'm going to call the thief and murderer by her name!"

Inuyasha blatantly watched as the couple bickered. They had waited two long hours for Kagome to arrive. He wondered what she could be doing at this hour.

The van was black, so it blended with the night. Just across from the van was the Poker Plaza, the poker club exclusive to demons. The place was isolated from other buildings around. There were two dark alleyways on both sides.

It was decided that Shippo would stay at the precinct, no matter how much he begged.

It was planned that Inuyasha would go in, but as promised, they waited for Kagome.

But Inuyasha had had enough.

"That's it, we're done waiting. I'm going in."

"Dude, there are tons of demons in there." Miroku argued.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself."

Inuyasha rose from his seat in the back of the van. He began to open the door.

"Wait!" Sango called. "You need a camera on your shirt." She climbed out of her chair into the back, opened a small drawer, and took out a small square-like device. "This is a spy camera. It attaches to your shirt. Everything you see, we'll see, too." Sango gave the spy camera to Inuyasha. "Now remember the plan. You are only going to smoke Raimei out of the building, where there isn't a hoard of demons around you. Then, once you're out of the building, we'll arrest him. Don't do something stupid, like you always do."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Got it."

He exited the van and examined his surroundings. He could see a junky female prostitute walk towards the Plaza. Just before she entered, she winked at him. _Oh, Lord help me._

Inuyasha opened the large door into the Plaza. He saw two goons in black suits at the bottom of a staircase, probably leading to the real party. The goons glared stoutly at him, before moving aside to let him pass.

_Woo! It worked._

Inuyasha slowly climbed the stairs. When he reached, he could see a dozen poker tables all around, all seated with gruesome looking demons. Female demons in skimpy clothing were marching around the room, looking for the highest bidder. The demon prostitute Inuyasha saw earlier was on the lap of another demon, chewing on his ear. Inuyasha scanned the room. He saw Manten Raimei at the table to the left, and an empty seat to his side. He approached the seat and sat down. Suddenly, all the demons stopped their activities and lifted their hideous faces to stare at Inuyasha. He heard a demon mutter from behind, "Half-breed."

_This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought. _

Inuyasha turned around and saw the demon who called out to him. It was none other than Manten Raimei himself.

"So, half-breed, you ready to lose?"

_Yep, way tougher than I thought._

* * *

Sango and Miroku carefully watched the monitor displaying the camera's view. Sadly, the camera had no audio, so they could not hear anything.

Currently, they were staring at a bunch of dreadful demons around a poker table.

Just then, a female demon in a scanty outfit walked past the table. Miroku drooled a bit.

Sango smacked him in the face. "You damn perv."

Miroku rubbed the mark Sango left on his face. "But Sango, the temptation was too great."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So, whatcha doing?"

Both Sango and Miroku fell out of their chairs when they heard the voice.

"Can you not sneak up on us?!" She furiously asked Kagome.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Where were you?" Miroku not-so-furiously asked. "And how did you get in the van? The door was locked."

"I was out getting this." She raised the plastic bag in her hand. "And, um, hello? They don't call me a thief for nothing, you know."

"What's in the bag?" Sango asked somewhat less furiously.

Kagome opened the bag and pulled out a pair of fake cat ears, cat eye contacts, and false fangs.

"It took you two hours to buy this junk?!" Sango said, once again, furiously.

Kagome shrugged. "Hey, there are very few costume shops than you think. And I'm talking about Tokyo."

Sango fell back into her chair with her head in her heads. She had had enough of this crazy criminal.

"Anyway, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He went inside." Miroku said.

"He what?!"

"Well, we couldn't keep waiting for you all night." Sango said.

"Are you guys insane? There is a horde of demons in there waiting to pounce." Kagome grabbed the false teeth and cat eye contacts. "Never send a man to do a woman's job."

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked in confusion.

Kagome faced him with demon fangs and cat eyes. "I'm gonna go in there, and if I'm not out in fifteen minutes, call for back-up."

Sango stood up. "What are you going to do, lipgloss 'em to death?"

Kagome put on the cat ears. Now, she looked exactly like a cat demoness. "Something like that."

She stepped outside the van. Shamelessly, she took off her leggings, hiked up her sweater dress, and pulled up her breasts so her cherry red bra was showing.

Both detectives stared in awe at the woman.

"Can I borrow your heels?" she asked Sango.

In a trance, Sango willingly took off her black high heels and gave them to Kagome. She looked stunning wearing the ensemble. She glanced at herself in the side view mirror and then marched off toward the Plaza, leaving two very confused detectives.

"So damn sexy," Miroku murmured. Sango smacked him in the face again.

"Perv."

* * *

"That's right, boys! I win the pot!" Inuyasha shouted in triumph. All the demons at the table groaned in despair. They had lost all their money to some half-breed.

"I'll just go get my fifty grand from the clerk." Inuyasha got up to claim his prize. He walked off to the clerk when he felt something poke at his back.

"No one beats money out of Manten Raimei." The demon growled. Then, Inuyasha realized that he had a gun to his back. _I did not see that coming._

"Walk, half-breed." The two of them entered the kitchen. The demon turned Inuyasha around so that the gun was in his face. "Are you that much of an idiot to walk into demon territory, detective?"

Inuyasha stood shocked. "How did you—"

"Do you think of me as a fool? I've killed enough cops to know their behavior."

_Damn it!_

"Now, I wouldn't bother calling for help. Nobody here will save you, and no human is foolish enough to come here."

"Maybe except me."

Both men turned to see a very attractive woman in the kitchen doorway.

_Kagome!? Wearing a cat outfit!?_

"Who are you?" Manten asked.

"To put it short, your worst nightmare."

Kagome grabbed the gun in his hands and swiftly jabbed him in the eye with the hilt. She twisted his arm to his back and slammed him against a table, with the gun to his temple.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha glanced at her outfit. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Just hang on a sec." Kagome cleared her throat and said in a high and mighty voice, "Manten Raimei, you are under arrest for the murder of Shōbō Kasai."

She turned to him and whispered, "That is so cool!"

Inuyasha shook his head. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Yes, yes, I know. Very short. But I have been drawing a blank this past week, and this is all I've got.

So sorry about all the broken promises, you can flame me later. Right now, I need to say a few things before I go.

So, in about two weeks, I will be starting. Now, you must think that that means, _AW MAN, EVEN LONGER UPDATES!_ Well, it is the exact opposite. At least, I think it is.

Going back to school means I will have more inspiration for new chapters and story plotlines and actually longer chapters. Yup, crazy right? It also means that I will be at the library more often and I will be reading books about criminology and the process of solving a case and such, so I won't have people on my ass saying, "Oh, that part of the story is wrong, they should be doing this and that and etc."

Yes, I will have homework and extracurricular and other stuff, but I will do my best and work very hard, just for you guys!

(Well, not really for you guys. I just want to do better than last year. (don't wanna talk about it) I really wanna go to college at New York University, so I need to get good grades. Best part: no college sports, so I don't have to do any sport. Haha, I'm lazy.)

Also, I have noticed that a lot of people ask a lot of questions in this chapter. Sorry about that.

Anyway, I will be back very soon.

That's all folks!

Psyche! It's not over!

I have to ask you guys a really big question…

Should Sesshomaru be:

A) A super hot FBI special agent

B) A super hot politician

C) A super hot CIA agent

?.

Hmm, decisions, decisions.

Alright, now it's over.

That's all folks! (Take 3)

PSYCHE AGAIN!

BTW: if you wanna see the sweater dress Kagome was wearing, click on the link on my profile.

AND VOTE ON MY POLL!

That's all folks! (Final take, I swear)


End file.
